


"Your turn Tommy"

by manghobi



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, newtmas - Freeform, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manghobi/pseuds/manghobi
Summary: “Where are all the smokers?”“Hmmm?” Newt asked with a frown as he obsessively checked his hair in the dash mirror.“You once said that all the good parties have a bunch of smokers out the front” Thomas shrugged, grabbing the door handle and swinging himself out swiftly, stretching in the cold air.





	"Your turn Tommy"

“I’m literally pulling in right now so if your not ready, I swear to shucking god-“

  
“I’m ready! Just give me one second”

  
“Bloody hell Tommy, hurry up!”

  
It was then that the brunette came storming out of the house, glaring daggers at the blonde in the drivers seat. Newt poked his tongue out childishly, eyes scanning over his best friends outfit which merely consisted of cargo pants and a loose t-shirt.

  
“God Newt, your impatient” Thomas huffed as he slid into the passenger seat awkwardly -this car was way too small- and slammed the door, pout still fresh on his lips.

  
Newt smiled to himself, not yet meeting the boys eyes as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

  
“Did you dress boring enough?” Newt grinned, eyes darting to Thomas’s face before returning to the wheel.

  
Thomas frowned, twisting the hem of his shirt between his thumb and fore-finger, “This is how I always dress?”

  
“Exactly” Newt winked, finally capturing his best friends gaze.

  
“What about you, anyway? Could those pants get any tighter?” Thomas asked, nodding down to Newts leather pants and pretending that the wink didn’t leave him breathless.

  
“Excuse you but these are sexy pants!” Newt exclaimed, feigning terror as he hung his mouth open.

  
Thomas laughed, hanging his head slightly, “God man, your so gay”

  
“You know it” Newt shot back with the same laugh, changing the car gear into ‘park’ as they came to a stop outside Teresa’s house, “And here we are!”

  
“Where are all the smokers?”

  
“Hmmm?” Newt asked with a frown as he obsessively checked his hair in the dash mirror.

  
“You once said that all the good parties have a bunch of smokers out the front” Thomas shrugged, grabbing the door handle and swinging himself out swiftly, stretching in the cold air.

  
Newts eyes darted to the porch, eyes scanning the setting. There were plenty of cars littered around the driveway so there must be a fair amount of people there and god knows, Teresa had a lot of friends. The absence of smokers was undeniably concerning though.

  
“Maybe their out the back?” The blonde reasoned, clambering to his feet before locking the car behind him and dropping the keys behind the front left wheel.

  
“I can’t believe your car hasn’t been stolen yet” Thomas chuckled as he observed Newts antics, “Why can’t you just bring them in with you?”

  
“I’ll lose them” Newt smirked, “And besides, maybe if the piece of shit does get stolen, I can get a new one”

  
Thomas didn’t say anything after that because as soon as Newt rounded the car to stand beside him, he lost all his words. Those pants really were tight, even tighter when Newt stood and the white Gucci logo shirt he wore was tucked into it smoothly, unnoticeable beneath the hem of the black leather pants.

  
“When your done staring, I think we can go in?”

  
Thomas’s eyes snapped back up to his best friends hurriedly, a sheepish smile on his lips, “God Newt, your gonna get raped”

  
“Tommy!”

  
“Sorry, Sorry” He laughed, holding his arms up in mercy, “Lets just go”

  
Newt rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, taking off towards the front door with Thomas on his heels. The blonde knocked twice, then three times when no-one came whilst the boy behind him huffed impatiently for the second time that night.

  
“Newt!” Teresa practically yelled as she swung one of the massive doors to her two-story house open, “You convinced Thomas to come! Knew you could do it”

  
“You know me” Newt grinned back, embracing Teresa and planting a kiss on each of her cheeks. Thomas just smiled from behind him, nodding his greeting to the dark-haired girl, “Happy Birthday Teresa”

  
“Thanks” She smiled, stepping to the side so they could enter before sealing the door behind them.

  
Thomas bit his lip to keep himself from groaning as soon as they walked in. There were plenty of people alright and he soon realised why there were no smokers out the front, they were all inside, the air wispy with the scent of nicotine. Multi-coloured lights pulsed and Thomas scrunched up his nose, despising the deafening electronic music. He never took Teresa as a ‘rave theme’ kind of person.

  
Teresa noticed this straight away and laughed slightly, placing a blue manicured hand on his left bicep. It wasn’t flirtatious but Newt noticed it all the same with a frown.

  
“A new round of truth or dare should be starting up soon” Teresa smiled sympathetically, squeezing his arm reassuringly, “Its quieter out the back” She turned to make eye contact with Newt, a clear invitation for him to come too.

  
Newt sighed. He had wanted to dance a bit, as was obvious from his attire, but ultimately he wanted to be with Thomas so he obliged, following the two of them through the crowd until they reached the back door and Teresa let Thomas go. Newt did his best to act like he wasn’t thankful.

  
“The others are down here” Teresa grinned, skipping happily ahead of them towards a small section of light in the back of the yard.

  
“You okay Tommy?” Newt asked, nudging his best friend with a small grin. Their eyes met and the frown that littered Thomas’s features disappeared, replaced by a similar smile.

  
“I’m fine, the lights are just-” he frowned a moment before relaxing, “yeah”

  
“Good that” Newt grinned just as they heard a squeal coming from where Teresa now stood, looking down.

  
The two boys exchanged a glance before jogging up behind her, curious as to what the hell was going on.   
“You emptied the pool?!” Newt demanded as his eyes landed on the circle of people sitting in the bottom of it, the white lights that lined the rim illuminating them.

  
“Cool, hey?” Teresa rounded the pool to clamber down the rungs before joining the others in the centre.

Thomas smirked down at her. She was right, it was cool and for once, it was him that moved before Newt, jumping down with his knees bent and landing easily to sit across from the dark-haired girl.

  
Newt chuckled slightly, sitting down before jumping in after Thomas and folding his legs beside him.

  
“Hey Shuck-faces” Minho greeted from beside Newt, offering each of them a red cup filled with some awful smelling brown liquid. Newt drank a mouthful but Thomas just scrunched his nose up and placed it down beside him.

  
“Alright ladies!” Brenda began from the other side of the group, her voice a shout and her red solo cup raised in the air, “Lets begin. Rules are simple. You don’t answer or do the dare, you remove an item of clothing” she snickered, “Gally, would you do the honours?”

  
Thomas’s eyes darted to meet Newts frantically, panic written all over his expression. He didn’t know that? Newt just grinned slyly, taking a sip from his red cup with a wink.

  
“Of course” Gally grinned across from her, cracking his knuckles, “Aris, truth or dare?”

  
Aris deliberated a moment before shrugging, “Truth”

  
“Sonya or Harriet?”

  
Aris nearly choked on his drink, “I’m sorry?"

  
“You heard me shank” Gally smirked, eyes darting to the two girls either side of him. Aris knitted his eyebrows together pleadingly, eyes begging. Gally played to win though, everyone who’d been playing for more than one round knew that, “Answer or strip man”

  
“I can’t” he sighed, causing Harriet to slap his knee,

  
“Are you kidding? Just say Sonya, it’s a game Aris” The dark-skinned girl scowled, rolling her eyes and causing Sonya to squeak slightly.

  
“I can’t” Aris repeated, peeling off his shirt stubbornly.

  
Aris swallowed hard before nodding at Gally. The taller boy just grinned, raising his hands up in surrender and gesturing for him to continue, “Teresa, truth or dare?” Aris spoke.

  
“Dare!” She exclaimed, practically clapping her hands together. Aris smiled before looking around the group for prompts.

  
“I dare you to call your mum and ask her how to get out weed stains” The brunette grinned wickedly. Teresa merely shrugged, pulling out her phone and dialling her mum in an instant.

  
One ridiculously funny phone call and three dares later, it was Newts turn.

  
“Alright Newt!” Minho called, rubbing his hands together conspiringly after the blonde had responded with ‘truth’, “Describe your last hook-up”

  
Newt groaned, running a hand down his face, “It was embarrassingly long ago” he began, not noticing the way his best friend leaned forward, suddenly interested, “Two months to be exact. But the shank was hot so no complaints”

  
Thomas turned away, suddenly turned off of the idea of this stupid game. It wasn’t Newt’s confession, Thomas swore it wasn’t. Who was he kidding, he had a huge ass crush on his best friend and had for the past three years.

 

“Tommy, truth or dare?” Newt asked in his thick British accent. The brunette snapped his head back up, meeting Newts eyes hesitantly.

  
“Truth?” He cursed himself for answering him like a question.

  
“If you could date anybody here, who would it be?” The blonde asked with a small smile, “Be honest”   
“None of you shanks” Thomas laughed, ignoring the way his heart clenched around the lie. He pulled his shirt over his head in an instant, un-ashamed of his body. He’d worked hard this football season and had quite the six-pack to show for it-

  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute.

  
Newt was staring. Like actually staring at him. Openly. Thomas felt suddenly self conscious and was quick to fold his arms over his chest, worried that the blonde had seen something dissatisfying.

  
“You right there Newt?” Thomas asked, looking up at him with one eyebrow raised. The blonde cleared his throat quickly, turning away abruptly.

  
“Your turn Tom” was all he said, refusing to return his friends gaze. An awkward hush fell over the group and Thomas- oddly- felt somewhat responsible.

  
He was quick to amend, “Jeff, truth or dare?”

  
Jeff shrugged before answering in his signature casual tone, “I dunno man, dare”

  
“I dare you to kiss the hottest person here” Thomas grinned, arousing from the group a few scattered ‘oooooo’s.

  
A small amused smile slipped onto Jeffs lips before he climbed to his feet and crossed the pool to stand before Winston.

  
“Hope you don’t mind” He whispered in the boys ear as he lent down and kissed him on the lips softly, tilting his chin up with the two index fingers of his left hand. Cheers and hollers broke out from the rest of the group, claps coming out of nowhere.

  
Thomas and Newt both smirked at the shocked expression on Winston’s face as Jeff returned to his place and sat down, completely unfazed.

  
“Newt, t or d man?” Jeff asked, nodding his regards to Thomas as an afterthought.

  
“Dare” Newt declared with a smirk, inspired by the scene he’d just witnessed.

  
Jeff laughed, “Well I’ve never been good at this so I’m just gonna go with what T-man said. Kiss the hottest person here” he narrowed his eyes, “Not Winston though”

  
Thomas tensed up. There was no way he could just sit there and witness his best friend get up and go kiss some random person with the same amount of passion Jeff did, he wasn’t sure he could take it. His eyes remained unflinching and trained on the blue cement beneath him.

  
Which is why, as you can imagine, he was shocked to feel a pair of soft lips press against his cheek.

  
Thomas reacted instantly, head lifting to meet Newts gaze intently, delighting in the soft crimson that littered the blondes cheek. Before he could even think about what he was doing, his hand had snaked itself around the back of Newts neck and his body had lurched itself forward to connect their lips.

  
The kiss was hard and messy but Thomas was barely thinking about it as Newts lips moved against his, the shock lasting no longer than a millisecond. Newt pressed forward demandingly and Thomas got the message, the arm that wasn’t already on his friend reaching down to grab Newts hip and pull him into his lap.

  
Their kiss never broke and Newts hands found their way to the nape of Thomas’s neck, losing all pattern of thought as both of Thomas’s hands moved to grip his ass and hold him in place.

  
Similar shouts to earlier broke out but the pair barely heard them, too absorbed in each other to care what anybody else thought. Newt couldn’t believe he’d been missing out on this for so long.

  
His hands soon travelled down to trace the crevices in-between the muscles of Thomas’s stomach, causing the brunette to groan and Newt to flick his tongue inside his mouth. Thomas got the idea, his tongue sliding against the slightly taller boys in a frenzy.

  
It was only when Teresa’s voice broke through to them that they even considered pulling away.

  
“There is no way I’m going to let you get it on in my pool!” She demanded, her tone still light and honestly, happy despite the statement.

  
“Hmmm, what a shame” Newt grinned as he pulled away, mesmerised by the way Thomas chased his lips. And the brunette just sat there a moment, eyes and mouth wide with a million different thoughts running through his head. The more prominent of them being how fucking beautiful his best friend looked with kiss swollen lips and glimmering eyes, blonde hair slightly ruffled.

  
“Yeah” was all Thomas said, still star-struck, “Shame"

  
So Newt rolled off the boys lap and they stayed for the rest of the agonisingly long game- for Teresa’s sake, of coarse- and played the game, touching whenever giving the opportunity and always, _always_ choosing dare. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this fic is but what the hell, why not. Btw, death cure fucked me up majorly so I had to make a fix-it (of sorts).   
> Thanks for reading and remember to leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
